Technos Invading New Gotham
by Bethica
Summary: Somehow the tribal people got into New Gotham and they are going to be here for a long bumpy ride, meaning adults, and metahumans as well
1. Default Chapter

Technos Invading New Gotham  
  
(This is a BOP/The Tribe crossover.also after done reading this do not critize this fanfic, I will accept constructive criticisms or whatever.also I'm not really good with past tense/present tense and I'm trying my best at my grammar)  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. Birds of Prey belongs to DC comics, I own nothing from them!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Huntress is standing up top of a building; she is looking down below hoping a bad guy would appear, so she can use her metahuman skills onto them and she at the moment want to pop someone. Lately, there haven't been any criminals in New Gotham, everyday especially at night has been quiet, and nothing serious has happened so far. If there was something serious going on she, Barbara, or Oracle would have know. She sees Reese down below, right in front of the building, the one she is standing on, maybe Reese knows what is going on and why this city becomes silent. She jumps off the building and she lands right in front of Reese "Hey"  
  
Reese smiled as he sees Huntress, "Hey you"  
  
"Reese, do you know what is happening in New Gotham? Everything like villains is decreasing and most of them don't seem to fight, they all run away as like they seen a ghost or something"  
  
"Yeah, I was just talking to the chief of police and he said that the crime rate went down too fast and we are coming closer to becoming the safest city"  
  
"This doesn't seem right, come on, New Gotham has always been the crazy city with the weird stuff and this is so not right"  
  
"Whatever it is, it seems powerful, the city is coming weirder and weirder with the villains, half the villains I met at the station, some are most wanted people turn themselves in and this is something you don't see everyday"  
  
~*~  
  
A big airplane is flying in the sky about 20 miles away from New Gotham, inside the cockpit the two pilots are controlling the plane and they are wearing metallic masks, black jumpsuits, and black microphone pieces attach to this earpiece or whatever. They are talking to each other and pressing buttons. "We are soon to invade"  
  
In a dark room, a man in a wheelchair has a virtually world helmet on and he is in his own world in his own special program that he made just for him. In his VR world he is lying down and beside him is his two wives Java and Siva. "Two at a time is cool" Java kisses Ram. "No! No! No!" Ram hurries taking the helmet off and he sees Java and Siva right in front of him and he picks up a glass of water and drinks it and spits it in a little sink. "Tell me who was messing with my program?"  
  
"Which program?" said Siva Innocently  
  
"My program! And does people realizes that I seriously hate germs!"  
  
"Lord Ram," said Java, "We are soon to land, want Jay and the team to get ready to invade?"  
  
"Yes" Ram waves his hands telling them to leave the room, they obeyed his orders and they both leave the room.  
  
In the back of the plane is opening the big door and dozen or so people are ready to jump out of the plane. One of the person in charge of the invading, he waves his hands and the first wave nods and jumps out of the plane and pressing the button for their parachutes.  
  
Jay lands onto the ground and he takes the parachute thingy off of him and he takes off the green suit off and it reveals his black suit. He grabs the metallic mask and takes it off and he looks around smiling. On his forehead he has a T symbol meaning Techno, on the side of his face there are 3 red lines almost looking like half circles. He speaks into his microphone piece, "Phase 1, we have safely land, we are soon entering the city in like 10 minutes or so" he nods and starts to walk down the highway, seeing bunch of cars, he has two Techno soldiers with him, wearing metallic masks. "Do not zap the virts unless they make the first move on us, Ram wouldn't really like that"  
  
~*~  
  
"Reese, do you think maybe Harley knows about this dealio?"  
  
"I don't know, but its worth a shot, before we can go to Arkham, we need to pack a lot of contact lenses, I don't feel like being putting on a whammy, especially you"  
  
Huntress smiles at Reese, "Yeah, I will get some from Oracle or I can ask Dinah" Huntress turns around and leaps into the air and lands onto the building and she starts to run toward the clock tower by using her metahuman ablities. Two minutes later she walks into the clock tower and she sees Barbara on the computer trying to do something. "Barbara, I'm going to see Harley, so I can maybe score information out of her and maybe she would know what is going on"  
  
"Ah huh, yeah" Barbara is busy in what she is doing.  
  
She nods and walks over to the desk and takes some contact lenses and she leaves the clock tower.  
  
~*~ Huntress and Reese walks into the prison room, where Harley is held inside a non-breakable glass and the two are wearing contact lenses. Harley smiles as she sees Huntress, "Ah, Miss Helena Kyle, tell me why are you here?"  
  
"Tell me why the crime rate went down" she walks around the cage, staring Harley in the eyes.  
  
"How am I suppose to know, I maybe the queen of darkness, but I do not know what your looking for"  
  
Huntress backs up and looks at Reese, "She doesn't know what is happening, if she did know she would never tell us anyways, maybe we need to sweep around New Gotham to see what is happening"  
  
"I wouldn't think so," said a voice behind her and Huntress and Reese turns around and sees a couple of people in the Techno outfit sticking their right arm out and a small sound is coming out of this thing around their wrist, this weapon is called a zapper, a zapper is a really powerful weapon, when its on a really low level the victims goes unconscious for a couple of days and will awaken with a massive headache and on a high level on the zapper is death.  
  
Huntress lowers her eyes and sees the guard on the floor and she looks back up at the person, she smiles and she is thinking 'Finally this is my lucky day', before she can fight, she is wondering who the masked men were and why are they here? Probably to free Harley or want to meet the famous Miss Huntress the daughter of Batman and Catwoman.  
  
Reese looks at the masked people, "Who are you?"  
  
One of them takes the mask off and smiles, "Whoever we want to be" She looks at the guy and he appears to be about 14 years old, maybe she can knock sense into him that this is a futile battle because she has more power than him and Reese can take him down, just a little bullet will do the trick, then again that would be murder and Reese can be locked away for good, "Let's get them!" They charged at the two and Huntress leaps into the air and kicks the other two soldiers down and Reese takes out his gun out and aims it at the unmasked kid.  
  
"Freeze! Do not move! You're under arrest!"  
  
He laughs, "Arrest me by what? This town doesn't have a police station or a government anymore"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" said Huntress  
  
Harley in the cell thinks. 'this is going to be really really fun.hehehehehehehehehehehehehe'  
  
"Let's say its all taken care of and as you Mr. cop friend" the kid zaps Reese and Reese falls onto the ground and Huntress sees Reese on the ground. "Oh, was this your boyfriend, sorry.too bad you can't save him" he laughs and exits the room.  
  
Huntress puts Reese into her arms and tears is coming out of her eyes, "Reese, please don't leave me" she checks for a pulse for Reese, nothing. Huntress carefully puts him onto the ground and her eyes changes into cat- like eyes and left the room and exits Arkum and begins to hunt for the kid that killed Reese.  
  
"Huntress!" said Oracle in Huntress transceiver  
  
Huntress responds, "What?" Huntress tries not to cry and she holding back her anger so Barbara wouldn't know that she is planning something.  
  
"Come to the Clock Tower immedienly!"  
  
"I'm busy, something came up"  
  
"Huntress is something bothering you?" said Oracle concerning about Helena.  
  
"No" she pauses. "I'm out" she shuts off her transceiver and she runs down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dinah!" Dinah walks down the stairs and enters the main room where Barbara is, "Can you get threw to Helena?" Dinah shakes her head, "Great, Reese hasn't called yet"  
  
"Did you try calling his cell phone?"  
  
"No" Barbara reached for the phone and dials Reese's phone and no one seems to answer, Reese is lying on the ground dead. Somehow Harley escapes from the cage and she picks up the cell phone out of his pocket and answers. "Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Barbara, long time no see when we last chit chat, when was it? Oh, I remember how I told you when I killed your lover Wade, do you remember him?"  
  
Barbara froze on the other line and anger begins to fill up deep inside of her, because Harley killed Wade and took him away from her and she is wondering how Harley escaped her cell and how she got Reese phone, "Where's Reese?"  
  
Harley looks down below and sees Reese dead, she gives him a little kick, lifeless and she smiles, "He is asleep for eternity"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" demanding Barbara, Dinah behind stood there, she sense something happened to Reese.  
  
"Reese looks sexy, laying on the ground, dead and lifeless, its quite dramatic when he died, Helena was almost a drama queen, I wonder where she could be, oooo..I gotta go.I hate when people cry about deaths about their lovers" she hangs up and smiles, "The city is finally mine!"  
  
Barbara drops the phone and looks at Dinah, "We need to find Huntress before she does something dramatic or stupid" as she said is very quickly and panicky  
  
"Wh-What happened?" Dinah sees tears forming in Barbara's eyes, "Something happened to Reese" Barbara says nothing, "Oh god" She backs up, "I will find Helena and I will try to get her before she breaks the killer into pieces"  
  
"Go..I will try to contact her.I will try to find another way to reach her, since she shut down the transceiver" Barbara goes onto the computer and begin to hack into things and hoping she can find Helena.  
  
~*~  
  
Couple of the Techno soldiers are packing children and basically teenagers into trucks and begin to drive them to a Techno prison camp.  
  
The boy that killed Reese goes up to Jay, "Hey brother, look the virts here are pretty whacked some did a whammy or whatever on our men, don't worry we took care of them"  
  
"What did you do Ved? You don't kill the virts, what if Ram finds out that you did something really bad?"  
  
"He wouldn't know, unless you tell, did I tell you that I killed this chick boyfriend, it was cute.for a virt.."  
  
Jay eyes beamed with anger and grabbed his brother by the arm. "No killing the virts, you can only zap them on low levels, not killing them"  
  
"Well the cop guy was ready to shoot me with his gun"  
  
Jay rolls his eyes, "Ved! You know our weapon is stronger to a gun, that was futile of your act" Ram interrupts Jay and Ram is on the other line speaking into his microphone piece. "Yes Ram?"  
  
"You seem a bit tense, did you and Ved have another argument?"  
  
Jay says nothing and then replies, "Yes" Jay doesn't want to mention to Ram that Ved killed some virt, because he doesn't like Ram dark side, then again Ram always have one.  
  
"Ok, did you do everything according to plan?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, on my schedule..Java tell me what is next on the schedule" Ram turns to Java.  
  
"Ram the next thing is.Ram it's nothing"  
  
"Jay! Did you hear that! It's nothing! So you and Ved and everyone has the day off.but no messing with the virts.heh.if you know what I mean" Ram hangs up on Jay and smiles an evil grin on his face. "Java..tell your men to shut down the water supply, as I handle the electricity supply." Java leaves the room and takes a big button out and presses it and shuts down all the power out all of New Gotham. 


	2. Chapter 2

Technos Invading New Gotham  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. Birds of Prey belongs to the DC comics.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dinah is walking around the streets, looking for Helena, but no luck.in a distance she sees a person on the ground, behind a dumpster and she looks above and sees the invaders walking away, she hears the injured person talking and she quickly runs over to the person's side. "Hey are you alright?"  
  
The pink hair woman, who is about 17-18 years old opens her eyes, "Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dinah, what happened?"  
  
"Those people zapped me with their weapons, all I can remember is somehow being here and I got zap." she pauses and looks around, "This isn't my place.because my place/homeland looks like a third world country and we definitely do not have any moving vehicles and." she sees adult walking by, "Especially adults.weird.I'm guessing the pandorax didn't hit your place and didn't wiped out the adults"  
  
Dinah has no clue what she just said, "Right, do you have a name?" Dinah thinks this girl is somewhat insane or they must have hit her hard with their zappers.  
  
"My name is Dee"  
  
"Oh, cool.so do you have any friends around here?"  
  
"I don't think so; maybe if I come with you maybe I will find them"  
  
Dinah takes a slight pause, "I don't think it's a good idea" Dinah speaks into her transceiver, "Oracle!" nothing, the electricity is such down, "Fine you can come with me.when I find my friend Helena.stay like a distance from her"  
  
"Why?" she ask curiously  
  
"Helena has really bad temper problems and quite aggressive when she is basically upset"  
  
"Ok" Dee didn't know what to say, then again she knows someone who acts like that, except this person is never like upset, her name is Ebony, she has severe attitude problems and seems to get everything her way, where she is from Ebony is the city leader and she is cruel as she wants to be.  
  
"Come, we need to hurry before Helena does anything drastic or stupid" Dinah walks away, Dee follows Dinah...  
  
********  
  
Inside of an old building, the Technos are setting up monitors to watch New Gotham, computers and other technology equipment, since the power supply is down in New Gotham, Ram found a way to have there own power supply after the virus strike their world, causing ALL of the adults to go extinct, in their world there is only left of children and adults, now in New Gotham he is changing the rules around and soon to conquer New Gotham and no one won't able to stop them unless they have a plan to do so.  
  
Ram moves around in his wheelchair, checking the most common place for germs, also his men is making sure there are no germs in the building. Ram finds a single speck of dust on the window and flings it off his black plastic gloves. Java and Siva walks up to Ram, "Ladies everything all set up?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," said Siva  
  
"Good.now go." said Ram and he turns his wheelchair around and presses a button for any direction he wants to go and he went to his room and begin to watch the city.  
  
******  
  
Huntress is walking around the city and she sees many people especially teenagers and children are being put into trucks, she is wondering what these people are taking these innocent people for. She walks slowly further watching them; she can't jump out and attack them because their zappers are quicker than her and somewhat deadly if the zapper is put onto a higher level.  
  
Huntress thinks she can't take them on and her eyes changes into feline eyes and begin to use her flash-like speed and she pushes the Techno soldiers down and one of them gets up and turn their zapper onto a level 20 and they all aim at her. Jay sees one of his men ready to fire a zapper at a woman and he rushes over. "I'll take over..and bring those people away" They nod and leave, "Tell me why you try interfer in what we are trying to do"  
  
"The reason is because your kidnapping innocent kids.."  
  
"We are not kidnapping.all my orders are given is that they are going to sent to camps, don't worry they will have fine food, water, and shelter"  
  
"And what about their parents? Their parents are going to be worry sick"  
  
Jay froze after hearing the word parents, "The virus didn't hit here?"  
  
"No, the only virus I met is you and your crazed team that one of them, which almost look like the younger versions of you, murdered my boyfriend"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Jay really want to hurt his brother so bad. Jay hears Ram ready to interrupt his conversation, "Can you hold.on.?"  
  
"Huntress" this is the first time, telling a stranger/enemy her code-name, when she first met Reese it took her a while to tell him her code-name  
  
"Yeah.,"Jay speaks into his transceivers, "Yes Ram?" He turns his back on Huntress for a second and waits for Ram response.  
  
"Jay..come to the Techno HQ.so I can talk to you.make sure you have taken a shower before meeting with me, because of the virts and they might have contagious germs" Ram shuts him off.  
  
Jay turns around and sees Huntress gone and has no idea where she went and he shakes his head and heads to the Techno HQ.  
  
****** Harley walks into the Techno HQ and the two Techno guards comes up to him, "Can I meet your leader?"  
  
"I'm afraid that is unacceptable." said one of the guards  
  
Ram sees Harley and moves his wheelchair and goes up to the guards, "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"This virt, wishes to speak to you," said the guard  
  
"Get her out of here, I do not want to speak with a virt at the moment" Ram waves his hands ordering the guards to make Harley exit the room.  
  
"Before you do that.there is something you need to know about this city.."  
  
Ram stares at Harley in the eyes, "Make it quick"  
  
"There is this woman.called herself Huntress..she is quick and foils every villains evil bidding, including mine"  
  
"And your point is?" Ram is starting to get bored of her; Ram knows that no one can't defeat him, because Ram is powerful somewhat ruler and gets whatever he wants.  
  
"She is the daughter of Batman and Catwoman.."  
  
"Hahahahaha.get her out of here..looks like someone has been reading too much comic books," They don't move, they have been hypnotize by Harley, "Don't just stand there.get her outta here!"  
  
Harley smiles, "I don't think that is possible.you need me.more you need them.."  
  
"Whatever" Ram strolls away  
  
Harley rolls her eyes."Idiot" Ram turns around and fires with his zapper at her and knocks her out instantly.  
  
"Put the virt in the cage.." Ram wheels over to the guard and whisper something is his ear, its not clear. "...Now go." Ram wheels away and went into his dark room and enters himself into his virtually world.  
  
((working on part 3)) 


	3. Chapter 3

Technos Invading New Gotham  
Part III  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. Birds of Prey belongs to the DC comics  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Huntress is jumping roof to roof, searching for this kid and she finally spots him inside a warehouse and her eyes changes into feline eyes and she jumps threw the sunroof and lands in front of him and she grabs him by the shirt and throws him to the wall and he went to turn on his zapper on and she uses her flash-like speed and grabs the zapper and puts it down on the ground and steps on it. "You killed my boyfriend"  
  
"So what" said Ved getting up and Huntress charges at him and kicks him in the stomach and he speaks into his transceiver/microphone type piece, "I-I-- -" Huntress grabs him by the throat and begins to choke him.  
  
"You deserve to die..everyone I once love has been taken away from me" said Huntress angrily.  
  
Dinah down the street from the warehouse, hears Huntress, "Oh no!" Dinah rushes to the scene and sees Huntress choking the kid and ready to snap his neck, "Huntress! Don't!"  
  
Dee sees Huntress and the Techno, she stands at the doorway, kinda shock, this is one extreme kind of violence she has ever seen, she begins to look out, just incase if there are any more Technos are coming.  
  
"Stay back Dinah! He deserves to die!"  
  
"No he doesn't! Remember what Oracle said, Huntress this isn't you! The real Huntress I know won't kill the bad guy, but she wants to really much but she can't, it will make her less" Dinah steps a little closer to Huntress.  
  
Huntress is ignoring Dinah, and squeezes harder. Dinah lifts her hands and begin to use her telekinesis at Huntress making her release Ved, Ved crashes onto the ground and begins to catch for his breathe, Huntress turned to Dinah, "Why did you did that? I could have had him!"  
  
"Huntress, why want to kill the kid? It won't bring back Reese back" tears begin to come out of her eyes.  
  
Huntress collapses onto the ground and starts to cry like a first time in a long time, "Everyone I loved and cared for has been taken away from me"  
  
Dinah walks closer to Helena and starts to hug her, "I know, same too, remember the guy Al Hawk, the guy that murdered my mother and how much I wanted to kill him and I tried to, you got me out of that way from killing him, so this is like paying back from me to you"  
  
Dee notices Ved running out of the building and disappearing from the night, Dee walks over to Dinah and Huntress, "That guy left" They are ignoring Dee for the moment, to Dinah and Helena its like a special kind of a moment.  
  
***  
  
Harley wakes up in a steel cage and looks around, "This is soooo annoying!" She got up to her feet and looks at the Techno guard across the room, watching her, "Hey you" The Techno just look at her saying nothing, her eyes changes into black and all spirally, "Will you do anything I ask?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good!" she laughs evilly, "Go open my cage!" The Techno do as she please and went over to the cage and opens it up and Harley walks out of the cage. "Go and go ----" Before she can finish her sentence, the Techno soldier that she though she hypnotize is smiling. He points to his eyes, "Great, you found the cure, contact lenses"  
  
"Lord Ram, found files about you from Arkham Asylum and it says you're a metahuman with the power to hypnotize humans and metahumans..Ram has a wonderful idea.and your in it"  
  
Harley smiles and walks over to the soldier, "Excellent" inside her mind, she is thinking, Yes!! The city is finally mine and soon I will have my revenge on Helena and Barbara of course! "Show me your fine leader"  
  
The guard nods, "Follow me, Dr. Quinzel"  
  
*** Helena, Dinah, and Dee walks out of the warehouse, up ahead Dee sees Ebony walking down the street, a little lost, "Oh Great, at least I found someone, its Ebony"  
  
"What so bad about her?" said Helena  
  
"She is a traitorous, betrayal type of person and all she wants is power and if she gets enough power she can destroy us all"  
  
"So is she like a bad guy?" said Dinah  
  
"Nope, she like your worst nightmare, also she not evil, her side is somewhat neutral, so to speak"  
  
Ebony sees Dee, the pink haired girl that stands out in New Gotham and she walks over to Dee and then she looks at Dinah and then she looks at Helena, "Nice friends you got here Dee" Ebony turns to Dee, "Can ya tell me where am I? Feels like I'm living in the past"  
  
"Welcome to our world," said Helena sarcastically  
  
Ebony glared at Helena, "And you are?"  
  
"The name is Huntress and you gotta be Ebony, I so learned a lot about you"  
  
"Whatever" Ebony looks around and hears screaming, vehicles moving around in New Gotham, "To tell you the truth, we are on our own, this is gonna be like my world, whoever these people are and how they got here including the city kids as well, we need to figure this out how we are gonna get back or the pandorax might hit this city and wipe out all the adults"  
  
"Including the metahumans?" said Dinah  
  
"I don't know.what!? Metahumans.what are they?"  
  
"People that are just born with powers" said Dinah, "Me and Huntress are metahumans, here in NG there are more metahumans and don't worry not all metahumans are bad, I'm glad your not one, you will make NG a nightmare, cuz I heard that you already create nightmares back in your world"  
  
((Part 4 coming out.sorry if the ending was kinda cheesy.or whatever)) 


	4. Chapter 4

Technos Invading New Gotham  
Part IV  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. Birds of Prey belongs to the DC comics. I own nothing from either of them, I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Barbara is trying to figure out, how to turn the power on and Alfred comes out of the doorway to the stairs, "Thank god, we have the stairs, Miss Barbara where is the electricity?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm thinking the intruders must of switch the electricity off" Barbara takes out a flash-light out and turns it on, "Alfred, I want you to go to the back room and get me more flash-lights" Alfred nods and walks away, "I wish I can contact Huntress and Dinah" she said to herself  
  
*** Ram is sitting in his office, monitoring the city, "Oooo this is going good, and don't you agree girls?"  
  
"Yes my lord, everything is going good as we planned," said Java, "We captured many virts, hook up the monitors to watch the city, shut down the electricity supply as well as the water supply and the next thing is"  
  
Harley walks into the office, "The next thing is, on your to do list, especially mine, is to take down Huntress"  
  
"Ah, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, just in time!" said Ram as he clapped his hands and laughs, "So tell me about this Huntress chick, I kinda seem interested in her, since you know her..well.and how she was able to foil your plans.."  
  
"Good..and soon she will never forget something like this, especially when her boyfriend got murdered by one of your men"  
  
"Hehehehe.I wonder who that could be.its kinda perfect, Huntress or whatever her name is, boyfriend killed, the city on their knees and what's next?" He laughs, "I'm such a genius, don't you agree girls?"  
  
"Yes, Ram" said Java and Siva, smiling at Ram  
  
Harley walks over to Ram, a little closer, Java stands up immediately in front of Harley, "Stay there.because you might contain germs and you're a virt" Java paused for a moment, "Ram, doesn't like germs if he gets sick, because of you, we will take you down, like your nothing to us, especially to Ram, because you still qualify to be a virt, a contagious little virt, nothing more" Java can tell that she can't trust Harley, but she can't overrule that to Ram, because she doesn't like Ram's angry side, when Ram gets to his dark side, he can be pretty nasty, last time, he took his anger out on his men and zap them to their not so painful death.  
  
Jay walks into the room, and sees Harley and then he looks at Ram, "Do you need me?"  
  
"No.I did.but I'm busy.please go back patrolling the city"  
  
Jay nods and leaves the room and exits the Techno HQ, to patrol the city, Jay bumps into Ved, "Hey, Ved, what are you up to?" Jay is concerned in what Ved is up to, Ved is one of Ram's best man for the Technos and do what Ram pleases.  
  
"Nothing much bro, just sweeping through the city, for Ram and then we gonna have that special show, as Ram has ordered"  
  
"Ok." Jay taps his black microphone piece and speaks into it, "Ram, want Ved to have that special show?"  
  
Ram is interrupted by Jay, and he rolls his eyes, "Yes, Jay, tell him to do so, you know your interrupting my conversation" he hangs up on Jay and begins to speak to Harley, "Now where we..about Huntress..."  
  
*** "So, Huntress, do you have some kind of a mall?" said Ebony, "Just incase if my tribe...the Mallrats founds a mall to live.."  
  
"Yeah, not far..," said Huntress  
  
"Good, can you show me.. Huntress..."  
  
"Ebony, when your around me..I have one new rule for you..I'm in control, so is my new friend Dee and my friend Dinah is also in control, also knock off the attitude because your IN my world." Ebony gives Huntress a mean look, as a despise kind of way, "Ebony, I can take you out, if you wanna come and find your friends, you gotta have respect to me and everyone around me, except the intruders"  
  
"Whatever, who died and made you boss of the city?"  
  
"Me.because I'm the one responsible to take care of the city and make sure everyone is safe from all harm's way and also you don't know who your talking to"  
  
"Whatever." Ebony pushes Huntress a little push, "I can take you down as well, I don't care if you're a metahuman or a thing"  
  
The word 'thing' pops into Huntress mind, she uses her flash-like speed and grabs Ebony by the throat and pins her to the wall, "I'm not a 'thing' or a 'creature' I'm just like a normal person with enhanced powers/ablities" she releases Ebony and walks away, "If you call me that name again, I will personally, beating the living crap out of you.and I bet my friend Dinah will agree on that too, because technically, your calling her a 'thing' as well"  
  
Dee looks at Huntress, "Huntress.calm down..let's go to the mall."  
  
"Huntress, Dee is right, let's go to the mall.and along the way, please distant yourself from Ebony," said Dinah  
  
"Sounds like I'm contagious to Miss Huntress."  
  
"Ignore her..its that simple..she can't beat you or win, remember that"  
  
Huntress nods, "Ok" Huntress turns to Ebony, "If you got near me or"  
  
"Huntress!" said Dinah, "Shut up! Drop the subject! Your making it worse for all of us!"  
  
Huntress looks at Dinah, "Ok.ok.I will drop the subject, you are sounding like Barbara your scaring me"  
  
"Yeah, lets get going, shall we?"  
  
Dinah starts to wall, so did Dee, Ebony, and Huntress and they went to head to the New Gotham Mall. "So Dinah, how far is the mall?" said Dee  
  
"Not far"  
  
*** Inside the New Gotham Mall, Salene, Ellie and Jack are talking in the food court.  
  
"So what are we suppose to do?" said Salene  
  
"I wish I knew and I wonder who these people are" said Jack, "And why they want us and I'm still wondering how we got to this world"  
  
***  
  
Down the street, near New Gotham High School, Ved is standing on a moving vehicle throwing little firecracker bombs and the Techno soldiers are making the large sound effects to scare the 'virts' a little more. The people starts to run for their lives and couple metahumans with special gifts starts to pound the moving vehicle, the Techno soldiers zaps them, at a high level, causing them to die instantly.  
  
In Ram's office, Ram is looking at the monitor, "Excellent..those freaks think they can stop us"  
  
"Ah hemm.your considering me as a freak as well," said Harley  
  
"Sorry..I mean the good metahumans.not you." Ram turns his head at Harley and then at the monitors, "hahahahahaha"  
  
***  
  
Ebony, Dee, Huntress, and Dinah walks into the mall,  
  
"Hello?" said Dee  
  
Ellie and the gang at the food court, hears a girl's voice and they rush out of the food court and went down the stairs and sees Dee, Ebony, and two other people that Ellie doesn't know, "Thank god.your not captured." said Ellie  
  
"Yeah, so where is the other Mallrats?" said Dee  
  
"They have been kidnapped" said Salene, and a tear comes out of Ellie's eyes.  
  
"Like who?" said Dee  
  
"Tai-San, Alice, Cloe, May, KC, ect"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Dinah, "Is there anything we can help?"  
  
"I don't know..," said Salene, "We will truly accept your offer"  
  
The loud noise just outside the NG Mall, is getting louder and louder by the Technos.  
  
"Ahh.When will the noise will stop!" said Ellie trying to block the sound.  
  
"Would you get a grip girl!" said Ebony, "They are trying to find us"  
  
"Looks like they are succeeding" said Ellie sarcastically  
  
"We can beat these guys, we beat the Chosen and we can beat them, whoever they are"  
  
Dinah and Huntress are not interfering their conversations, they don't want to say something and make something worse for the 'Mall Rats' especially Ellie, she is becoming a basket case.  
  
"We have to keep calm," said Ebony  
  
"Keep calm? Alice could be dead"  
  
"Or alive or even well," Jack  
  
Two seconds later Lex runs into the mall and starts to call for Tai-San's name, "Tai-San! Tai-San babe, where are ya?"  
  
"Not here"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"There gone," said Ebony  
  
"Yeah, they been taken," said Dee  
  
Ellie sees Pride, just entering the mall, "Pride, I though they got you too,"  
  
"What's happening?" said Pride  
  
"Thanks to you I lost my girl," said Lex  
  
"Lex, knock it off," said Ebony "He lost his girl too"  
  
Pride face kinda dropped too, "May?"  
  
"They been kidnapped by these crazies," said Jack  
  
"Who else?" said Pride  
  
"May, Cloe, Alice, Trudy & the baby"  
  
"Trudy and the baby are ok, they went to find Amber and Bray"  
  
"She did what!" said Ebony  
  
"I don't believe any of this, they been hiding about now, if they would of attack here, they would do it by now"  
  
"Lex, they are gone!" said Jack  
  
Lex stops for a moment and starts to search for his wife, "Tai-San!"  
  
"Pride," said Ellie, "They took Alice, they took my sister" she starts to cry and Pride walks over to her and starts to comfort her, he feels bad about Alice as well as missing May as well.  
  
"Tai-San!" hollering Lex, and he tries not to cry, "Tai-San!" He punches a wall, "No!!"  
  
***  
  
Ram is watching the monitors, so is Harley, Ram plans is going good as he expected."Perfect.don't you agree Harley?"  
  
"I certainly do"  
  
Ved starts to yell and throw firecracker like bombs to scare the people, the people are running down the streets, screaming and trying to get away from the vehicle. "Power of the Technos" and the sound of it, is echoing from the other Techno soldiers and the equipment as well.  
  
*** Near the New Gotham city, Trudy, a purple haired girl is holding her daughter Brady in her hands, searching for Amber and Bray, Trudy is near a old barn and hears Amber, "Amber!" She rushes to the barn and went inside and sees Amber lying on the ground, crying, "Amber! Amber! Its going to be ok, its me Trudy" she carefully puts Brady down, beside her and Amber. "So what do we do?" she said quickly and nervous, because Amber is in the middle of a labor and ready to have a baby. "Oh, we improvise! Amber! How quickly are the contractions?"  
  
"Trudy!" as Amber cried, "There is something wrong"  
  
"Amber!" said Trudy is trying to calm Amber down, "Its fine, I see the baby's head, it wants to be born, you gotta help"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no..." as she begins to whimper, Amber is somewhat scared at the moment, because Bray isn't with her, Bray has been captured by the Technos.  
  
"You need to push really really hard"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, I can't" Amber starts to shake her head  
  
"We gotta do this, come on, come on, and say you gotta do this"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"We are gonna do this Amber!"  
  
"I'm gonna do this"  
  
"Amber now push!"  
  
Amber nods and starts to push  
  
*** Back at the mall, Ebony starts to walk around, talking to the other mallrats as well as Huntress and Dinah, "These guys are not gonna come here and drag off Cloe and the others"  
  
"Ebony, this isn't happening in the mall, it is happening everywhere," said Jack  
  
Dee walks out of the halls, "Pride found someone" as in a good news towards the Mall Rats  
  
"Who?" said Ellie, hoping it was Alice or someone at least  
  
"One of the mallrats" Everyone looks at each other, and starts to follow Dee.  
  
Inside a department store, Cloe and Pride are talking "They nearly caught me"  
  
"But they didn't," said Pride, "Your safe now"  
  
"It wasn't the adults, was it?"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"Wow its Cloe!" said Jack walking into the room, where Cloe and Pride are at, the others stand at the doorway, watching Pride speaking to Cloe.  
  
"Shhhh" said Pride, he wants Cloe to finish in what she is saying, "Where are the adults now? We don't need anyone to take care of us, we got each other."  
  
The sound stops, "Listen, the sound gone.," said Jack  
  
"Whatever it is.they are not going anywhere," said Huntress, "I'm sorry about your friends, girlfriends/ boyfriends or whoever that has been captured, my city is now being attacked as well, we need to form up and find a way to beat them, as Ebony says, we are on our own"  
  
((Part 5 coming up))  
  
((For people who are not familiar with The Tribe, all the characters from the show are in the ages between 1-19 years old, this show is a teenager international TV show and its featured on the WAM channel, at the moment they are showing S3 of The Tribe and they are kinda not suppose to cuz we are in S4 of The Tribe and WAM channel must of changed the time slot of the new episodes around, cuz its not on last night because they are showing S3 episodes, which they suppose to show a S4 episode and I really want to watch that episode.grrrrrr..)) 


	5. Chapter 5

Technos Invading New Gotham  
Part V  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. Birds of Prey belongs to the WB and DC comics. I own nothing from either of them, I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
Note: I'm putting Liz Barry aka The Predator into this fanfic  
*This character owns to me*  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Barbara is no clue what to do, she has no idea how to reach Helena or Dinah, "Barbara, we have someone to help us"  
  
Barbara lift her head up and turns to Alfred direction and she shine the light onto Alfred, "Who?"  
  
A black clad woman walks out of the shadows, Alfred smiled at the black clad girl, "Barbara, this young lady is Helena Kyle's cousin"  
  
"Alfred, Helena has a cousin?? Before Saline died, she never mention she had like family or whatever"  
  
"Believe it or not" the young woman walks closer to Barbara and hands her a family photo, its shows a picture of the girl when she was 2 along with her parents, Helena Kyle and Saline Kyle.  
  
"Wow, does Helena know, she has a real life cousin?" said Barbara amazed at this photo.  
  
"I don't think so, I didn't know I had a cousin till like 2 weeks ago, the reason I came here, so I can help you to take down these intruders and bring back New Gotham, on its feet once and again"  
  
"Thanks, we need all the help we can get" Barbara paused, "At the moment everything is down and I can't reach Helena or Dinah"  
  
"You probably don't want me to leave, because I think Helena can take care of her own, she did that how long?" she paused, "Also my name is Liz"  
  
"Yeah, so are you good with computers?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"So what are you good at?" "Crime fighter"  
  
"That's good for a start, so are you a metahuman?"  
  
"Yup, I have the power of sensory, telekinesis, and I have cat-like ablities"  
  
"Interesting, your like Helena except the sensory and teleknisis"  
  
"Yeah.so what you want me to do?"  
  
"Find Huntress and Dinah, then report to me..like what is like happening in the city, who are these people.and what do they want..and desperately you need to find Harley Quinzel, if she gets in the wrong hands, god knows what she will do"  
  
***  
  
Harley walks around Ram's office, "So, Ram..what do you want me to do? Do you want me to create an hptonotic spell and drive the city crazy?"  
  
"No..that will mess up my plans.thanks for the offer." Ram starts to type stuff on his computer, "hehehehehe.I'm good.."  
  
"What'ca working on?"  
  
"Nothing..nothing really important.to you.." Ram starts to smile in what he is doing, Ved walks into Ram's office.  
  
"Ram..I'm back"  
  
"Excellent! Everything is going really perfect!" Ram notices a small bruise around Ved's neck, "Gee, what happen to your neck? Its all red, did a virt tried to strangle you?"  
  
"Yeah, that muscle queen, which calls herself..Huntress.."  
  
"Ah..see.Ram...she is a threat to your people..and you as well, it will screw everything in what your working on.only stupid people.like.him.will be caught in the hands of Huntress"  
  
Ram nods and looks at her and nods and turns to Ved, "VED! How did this happen! You could have zapped her!"  
  
"Ram...I" said Ved nervously and afraid in what Ram might do.  
  
"Silent!!!" Ram is starts to get all heated up, "What happens if you died? HUH?? My plans, my plans, will be destroyed! You were beaten by a chick!!! Do you know this can all mean?"  
  
"Ram!" said Siva, trying to calm Ram down  
  
Java turns to Ved, "Ved leave..before Ram.has a meltdown!" she said angrily at Ved.  
  
"......fine" Ved hurries out of the room, Ved heads to the control room to keep an eye out on the city, by watching the monitors, the other Techno men were staring at him, "What are you looking at??? Get back to work!" They all went back to work; he takes a deep breath.  
  
Harley looks at Ram, "You ok? Ram...?"  
  
"Now I am...he's an idiot!" Ram lifts his hands up and smacks it down on the table.  
  
"You should have wasted him..he seems vulnerable towards Huntress..." Harley walks around Ram, but not close to him  
  
"Yeah, I need him anyways, because he is a guieness who helps me with almost everything, like my programs, The Game.my favorite section...hahahahaha as well as my experienmental project, there are more"  
  
"He is your best man...what about the guy Jay? He seems so worry worry type of guy"  
  
"Jay is my general.but he still stuck inside the world of virts"  
  
"Can you trust him?"  
  
"Of course! He trust me...and I trust him, its all that it counts!" Ram smiles, "Well, I gotta go..and do my private little thingy.." Ram presses a button and his wheelchair moves around and leaves the room.  
  
Harley is starting to like him, he can be some kind of use to him, she will be queen of New Gotham city soon..after she finish off with Huntress and the birds as well as the Technos, especially to their leader.Ram.  
  
*** Dinah is talking to Salene, "So..your the mallrats? Whose the leader of this tribe?"  
  
"The person, the traitor, Ebony...," said Ellie  
  
Ebony doesn't say anything, "We need a leader for this city...someone who will help the city"  
  
"Its obviously gonna be you Ebony.who else?" said Ellie  
  
Huntress looks at Ellie and then at Ebony, "Please no fighting, we are losing loved ones already due to violence, I lost someone due to the Technos.." She pauses for a moment, "Ebony is right we do need a city leader...maybe this new city leader will help us...and defeat the Technos"  
  
"Hey, I don't want to be a city leader..I don't know this city New Gotham well..the only people I can think of are Huntress and Dinah.."  
  
"It should be you Huntress, you lived longer here than me," said Dinah, she is pointing out that Huntress can be the city leader of the city, because Helena does know New Gotham well, since she is Bruce Wayne & Saline Kyle daughter.  
  
"How can I be a city leader? I can't be a crime fighter and city leader all at one time? Can you say exposure to my true identity?"  
  
"Huntress, we have no government, police officers ect...and the media is down..how the heck they can find out your true identity? Computers? TV.Huntress we are sort of living in a third world country," said Dinah  
  
"She is right," said Pride, "We are not your enemies, we have proof we are not the bad guys."  
  
"Except for Ebony..you don't know what side she is on...," said Ellie, "You don't know Ebony as we do..she did terrible bad things.."  
  
"That was in the past and that's called survival, it's called how to survive in the world without adults.for dummies" said Ebony sarcastically  
  
"You still do it in the present, Huntress if you give her enough time; she will take you down...without you even noticing"  
  
"Take me down..heh?" Huntress cracked a smile, "I almost did, that right Ebony?" Ebony face kinda froze, "She wouldn't..unless she find a plan to do so"  
  
"Huntress, would you please help us and your city," said Salene  
  
"Yes...I will be city leader...and I kinda need aide to help me..because I'm not the type of person that isn't into political activities.if you can catch my drift"  
  
All of the Mallrats, including Dee, who isn't a Mallrat.she a mosquito.turned there faces onto Ebony, "Looks like.it's your luckiest day...I'm with you..isn't life so ducky?"  
  
"Hehehe," said Huntress, "Don't even remind me.."  
  
"We should put posters around the city..showing the other tribe kids and the people of New Gotham.to tell the city people that we have a plan."  
  
"How? We don't have any electricity," said Lex, "What do we do? Draw them? We need an artist, a really good one"  
  
"I'm on it," said Dinah  
  
*** "So, Liz, how long you battle the forces of evil?" said Barbara  
  
"Not long." said Liz, as she is looking out the window, "Only a couple of months.." She walks away from the clock tower window and sits down on the couch, "Its fun, I just love beating the crap out of the villains, it kinda gets me all pumped up..and I kinda enjoy it as well"  
  
"Same thing with Helena.."  
  
"At least me and Helena has some things in common, we love to fight, our mothers are dead, and we both don't wear mask, it's the itchy/sweating thing I so don't like"  
  
"Oh, how your mother died?" she ask curiously  
  
"Car accident, along with my family" but really it wasn't it was a lie, "Don't worry, I'm use to it..I got over it long time ago" Liz stands up, "I'm gonna sweep through the city..maybe I can bump into Huntress...or I can kick some Techno's butt"  
  
"Ok.if you find anything new, please report it to me." she paused for a moment, "Do you have a code name? Just incase..you know.the drill"  
  
"Yeah.. the name is Predator.." Liz backs up and exits the clock tower and begins to patrol the city.  
  
***  
  
The Mallrats begin to post posters around New Gotham, to attract the people's attentions. Ebony and Huntress found a small stage and notice its in front of a video camera, its a good spot to show the Technos..that city leader Huntress/Ebony are going to show them that they need business without the Technos little toys.  
  
Few minutes later many people including tribal kids stand in front of the stages, Huntress whispers to Ebony, that she should gives the speech, because she not good at it, the only thing Helena knows what she is good at, is some kicking some major butt. Ebony looks at the crowd, "Look..what these Technos or whoever is doing to us and the city.we need to stop them...before.the virus or something major happens to us..we need to work together and beat them, we just need to work together." Ebony stares at the monitor screen and at the Techno HQ, Ved looks at the screen.  
  
"Wow, what you look at that, she scary.for a virt"  
  
Jay walks over to Ved's side, "Yeah.." Jay walks towards the exit of the HQ and leaves the HQ  
  
"We can beat them...if we have enough time and prepare for the battle.and when we have enough time we will strike.." Ebony finishes in what she was saying.  
  
***  
  
Predator is running roof to roof, down below she sees Jay, walking down the street, she jumps off the building and lands in front of Jay, and Jay quickly turns on his zapper on. "Your tools don't fool me" She waves her hands and made Jay slammed onto the brick wall and made his zappers falls off, he looks amazed at her, "Want more?"  
  
"I'm no threat toward you," said Jay nervously  
  
"Yeah right, zapping innocent people, capturing more like kidnapping kids/teenagers and you guys come here, shut down our power supply and water supply..you did enough damage to New Gotham..you have no idea what New Gotham is truly like"  
  
"I'm sorry in what the Technos are doing to this, I have no control of that."  
  
"Your part of the Technos..that is your tribe is it or not? Because you're definitely in it..you got the T symbol above your forehead and the costume as well or you under cover to see what they are up to"  
  
"Technos is not a tribe...I didn't join the Technos.for one reason." Jay starts to have flash-backs in the past and its fades away, "Just let me go"  
  
"In one condition..tell me the reason"  
  
"Its has to do with my past...its personal, can you please let me go.."  
  
"Ok.you said 'please', I'm good with that" Predator releases Jay and Jay crashes onto the ground, "Get out of here, if I see you again." she rolls her eyes, "Go" Jay nods and quickly leaves, "Gee, I didn't get any fun out of that..." she uses her super human strength and lands on top of the building and back to patrolling again.  
  
***  
  
Ved gets off his computer chair and looks at his two good men, "Let's have some fun.." He walks out of the HQ along with the two Techno soldiers.  
  
Ved walks into The Dark Horse and he walks down the stairs and goes up to the bartender, "Give me a drink"  
  
"How old are you? You need an ID"  
  
"Can you believe this virt? Not letting me to have a drink" He turns to his men and back to the bartender and lift his right hand up and turns on his zapper, "Give me a drink..or you see Mr. Zapper..and you will meet your ultimate death"  
  
"Fine..have.a drink.what do you want for a drink?"  
  
"Beer..also lower the drinking age as well, since the Technos are in control"  
  
"Ok.what age?" as he said really nervously because he is afraid of the Technos and especially their zappers.  
  
"Hmmmm" Ved turn back to his men, "What age.." Ved smiles and turns back to the bartender, "The age to start to drink is..13."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No I don't!" The bartender hurries to get Ved a drink, "There..want me to charge the drinks for everyone?"  
  
"No, it's free"  
  
Dee walks into The Dark Horse and Ved smiles, "ooooo.a virt..." Ved goes up to Dee, "Hello virt.." He puts some kind of device on her, "This is to show..that we mean business." He turns it on.. "Humiliation time" Ved laughs, so did his men.  
  
"Please.Techno soldier.I will do anything! Anything!" Dee starts to cry out of control.  
  
Out of nowhere Java walks behind Dee and shuts off the device off, "Ved, play time is over.Ram wants you now, because he is pretty mad at you...again.." and Dee automatic stops crying.  
  
Ved walks over to Dee and takes it and he starts to talk to Java, "What I do? I'm having a bit fun.." Dee sees the device in his back pocket and she quickly grabs it, without him noticing and leaves the bar.  
  
*** At the mall Dee hands Jack, the device, "I got this from, the boy Ved..its some kind of a tracking device.maybe we can use this to stop the Technos with"  
  
Huntress looks at the device, "Maybe I should take it to Oracle, maybe she can know if there is some kind of use to it"  
  
"Thanks.I think I can handle it..I'm good with technology a lot" Jack leaves the room along with the device and takes it to the Technology department to open it up and see what it is running on.  
  
*** "Ved! You lost it!!! To a virt!!!" said Ram angrily.  
  
"Not my fault, she did it quickly.I didn't feel it, when she grabbed it! We need to do something to the virts!!"  
  
"Somebody needs a spankin," said Harley  
  
"I agree on that.." Said Ram, laughing, "This sounds like my unluckiest day ever! And the reason you! Ved you are not allowed to leave this HQ till tomorrow till I decided in what your punishment will be"  
  
"Death!?" said Harley in a excitement voice  
  
Ram turns his head at Harley, "Nice try...not!" Ram looks at Ved again, "Go back to work! No talking! No playing video games! No break! No bathroom break! Ha! That is what your punishment will be!" He starts to laugh, "Hahahah, I'm good" Ved leaves the room and sits down on his computer chair and tries to type some stuff.  
  
***  
  
Ebony walks into the room, where Jack is, "Well did you find anything?"  
  
"I believe so, I open this up and found something, I-I can't hardly believe it myself, maybe if we go to their satellite dish to find out what their running, maybe we can beat them.."  
  
Huntress walks behind Ebony, "I'm coming" Ebony turns around and sees Helena and turns back to Jack.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Some kind of device..maybe leads us to defeat the Technos with"  
  
"We should get going, before its dark, because there probably be a lot of men out..and we don't have their equipment as well"  
  
"Or skills," said Huntress, sarcastically  
  
Jack, Ebony, and Huntress walks out of the technology department and Ellie see Jack, "Jack, where are you going?"  
  
"To visit the Techno HQ, I will be back, I promise" Jack walks closer to Ellie and kisses her.  
  
"Jack, come on!" said Ebony,  
  
Jack backs up from Ellie, "I will see you later." Jack hurries away from Ellie and walks back to Ebony and Huntress.  
  
***  
  
In Ram's office, Ram is typing something on his computer and he begins to trace the device and he laughs, "Hahahahaha.Harley.would you please..order a dozen or so of men.." Harley smiles and exits the room and orders a group of soldiers. "This will be fun!"  
  
***  
  
Jack is running down the alley way, "We are getting closer." Jack stops running and sees the fence and the satellite dish, "There it is" Jack runs closer to it, Ebony and Huntress follow him and they hide behind a giant dumpster. "Almost there.." Jack signals Ebony and Huntress they are going good.  
  
Suddenly alarm is going off, "Jack! Come back!" said Ebony  
  
"Almost there!"  
  
"He not gonna make it" Huntress runs out of her hiding space, too late, hundreds or so of Techno men starts to run out of the HQ, running at Jack and they grabbed him, Huntress quickly dodge back to Ebony, "We are out numbered..I can't take them on..too many.I don't feel like being the metahuman piñata"  
  
Ebony nods and watches Jack being taken away, by the Technos, she is afraid in what the Technos might do to him.  
  
***  
  
Ebony and Huntress walks back to the mall, Ellie walks out of clothing store and doesn't see Jack, "Where's Jack?"  
  
"He been taken away, I'm sorry," said Huntress  
  
"You couldn't do anything?"  
  
"We were out numbered," said Ebony, "There are hundreds of them versus me and Huntress"  
  
"There was no way, we can get him back, Ellie I'm sorry," said Huntress, she feels bad for Ellie, because she lost her boyfriend, but not really, because they weren't going out, before Ellie was in love with a guy name Luke a former Lt. to the Guardian, Luke is gone as well as the guardian, Ellie lost everyone she lost..her sister Alice, ex boyfriend Luke, and now Jack, they are not dead, they are being captive by the Technos but they don't know where they store their prisoners.  
  
"I'm gonna go into my room" Ellie walks away and walks to the clothing store, which she made her own room out of it, and sits down on her bed and lies down.tears were coming out of her eyes..  
  
***  
  
Huntress sits down on the café chair and looks around, "We need to find a way to stop the Technos."  
  
"We should bring our army..because we are major out numbered," said Lex, "They should pay..they took my girl Tai-San.and captured half our people in our tribe.."  
  
"All we need is a plan," said Predator, coming out of nowhere.  
  
(Part 6 coming up and btw this fanfic isn't over..there is a long way to go..and I'm not even close finishing up this fanfic(s)..) 


End file.
